Peter's Heart
by Mindreader 3
Summary: Erica Dawson was an orphan at sea raised by pirates and then became a mermaid. She finds herself sucked in a portal to Never land where she experiences something, love at first sight! Could Peter really bring her a new life when he more important things to do like saving his life! Perhaps Erica hold's the key to saving magic, saving a broken family, and saving a boy's heart
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a huge lover OUAT and Peter Pan is hot! Decided it be best to make a Peter/OC fic unlike other stories the OC is actually pretty cool and not some bitchy helpless girl anyways enjoy! ;)**

Erica Dawson let the gentle rock of the sea lull her to sleep. Moonlight spilled through the cracks of the ship and being the only female on a crew of 27 male pirates it was hard to come by a night like this. It was a night with peace and quiet and not drunken sailors that she'd have to keep an eye on. She was pirate just as well and these were the only family she had known. The sea was always calling to her and this time it was too strong to ignore.

Making sure to be as stealthy as possible she crept up the steps with nothing but a small dagger for protection. The captain of the ship was the one who had rescued her. They told her that she was found floating in a basket among the wreckage of ships. Flames lit up the wood from cannon fire as her crew searched for any more survivors, but there were none. She never knew pirates were so generous but they were. They raised her as one of them and she learned to love the life of a pirate.

Now she found herself looking down at her reflection in the water. She saw a short but muscular girl with long coco colored hair flowing across her chest. A dark blue rag acted as a headband as she tucked a strand behind an ear. Her eyes matched the color of her long sleeve blouse, a royal blue. Black leather pants matched the thick belt around her waist as did the black pointy boots she had laced up tightly.

Being a pirate meant she learned to use her hands quickly, like tying knots. Among that there was stealing, swords fights, hand to hand combat, and using her body as a weapon. It was true that she was a real looker, even if she was 14. Now she found herself wanting more from this. She had established how grateful she was to be taken under the pirate's wing but she wanted more than a life on the run. She wanted a place where she could be who she wanted, a place where she could start over.

"Having trouble, called a voice from below."

Erica quickly looked down to see a girl, or half a girl with a fish tail in the water. She was quite beautiful with long red curls and a shimmering green tail.

"A mermaid!"

"What about it?"

"I never thought I'd see one in person!"

"You mean you believe in us?"

"Of course I do I've listened to the stories."

"Funny humans seem to think they are myth like us."

"I am not so foolish for I have believed in your existence and while I am excited by your presence I can't help wonder why you are here."

"I come to sing when the moon is full and to drown a sailor or too."

Erica felt her hand reach in her pants pocket for the hilt of the dagger, her finger encircled tightly with determination.

"And are you going to see it through."

"I was…"

"What with a sudden change of heart?"

"Well you."

"Me?"

"Yes I thought there were only men on this ship but it seems there is one female."

"Such a high position in this land, I remarked sarcastically."

"Does it ever call to you?"

"What does?"

"The sea."

"Many a day yes, how do you know of this."

"We mermaids are trained to see the lost, the ones who have not ever had a home or a place to belong. This ship is hardly worth the trouble."

"And where do you suppose I go?! Swim away with you into the moonlight?!"

"Now there's an idea."

"What! I was being sarcastic!"

"Well I wasn't. I know you are not satisfied with your current life but what if I told you there was a way out of it."

"Really?"

"Yes you see I've grown quite fond of men and your little family may be just the thing I need."

"I won't let you kill them!"

"Oh heavens no! I simply want to join them, take your place in away."

"And how does that benefit me?!"

"You can take mine, legs for a tail sounds like a fair trade don't you agree."

"A tail?! You mean I would become a—"

"A mermaid yes but only if you wear this, she replied taking out a small leather band with seashells around it."

"This will transform me."

"Yes but the wearer cannot take it off by herself."

"Such a gift may I ask the price?"

"Price no I have told you the trade and the question is do you accept?"

"I…"

"Well we don't have all day, your friends will realize you're missing soon besides the sea is all the home you'll need."

"Is it really all that grand?"

"That and much more."

"What is your name friend?"

"Ariel."

"Mine is Erica."

"Such a pretty name indeed."

"While the flattery is nice I must ask you will you take good care of them."

The mermaid let out a radiant smile across her face. "I promise."

"Good I shall return with my things before I go."

"Please hurry the sun shall rise soon!"

Quickly she ran towards the captain's quarters. Taking a small satchel she filled it with a few priceless jewels, a sharpened dagger, a small vial of a sleeping elixir, and of course a small silver mirror. When she finished packing her things she hurried back on deck.

"I'm ready, she cried."

"Great now hop in the water before they hear the splash."

Without a moment's hesitation she slipped gracefully into the water and let the warms waves rock her. She looked at Ariel to see her out stretched arm, the bracelet for the taking. Quickly she took it and put it firmly on her left wrist. At first there was nothing but then her legs went numb as bubbles started to appear. When it was over she gawked at her sight.

Instead of legs she now had a shimmering dark blue tail that when in the moonlight looked green, to purple, and then blue all at once. Her shirt was replaced by a silver strip covering her breasts so they were not too exposed but still showed a fashionable amount of skin.

"I'm a mermaid!"

"And I'm a human! She exclaimed as she climbed on board."

"Take care Ariel."

"As should you Erica, may you find a new life filled with love."

A quick wave was exchanged before she plummeted down below the surface, her tail moving her fast but elegant through the churning sea. She felt so peaceful and free as she twirled and spun many times.

_What luck! I have a chance to start again! Now the girl did say I couldn't take off the bracelet but a small price to pay for happiness._

Suddenly a white light drew her towards a small sand bank. Being the curious fish she was Erica followed the lights glow until it blinded her. Almost as soon as she opened her eyes she felt her body flying forward. She spun faster and faster with no control what so ever. Her screams were just bubbles and she shut her eyes tight expecting to see the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like it hope the first chapter moved fast enough for you, Anyway here's another chapter with an intense scene with some action and beginning romance! Enjoy! Please fav or review thanks! ;)**

All became still as Erica opened her eyes. Her surrounding area was not the same. Instead of a sand bank in the middle of the ocean she saw herself near a clutter of rocks at the shallow end of a clearing. Her tail pushed her upward as she emerged taking in the sweet scent of pine.

_A forest but we were nowhere near land! Calm down perhaps it is not as bad as it seems I just need to look for inhabitants._

As if by fate she heard voices coming closer. Quickly she swam behind a rock and snuck a quick peak. There was a boy with blonde hair and a long scar across his face and wore a dark cloak. There next to him was a boy. Something happened in Erica's heart as she thought it would leap out of her chest.

Though she did not know it at the time she had experienced love at first sight. He had starling green eyes with honey colored hair and was draped in green and brown clothing. Then she listened as they began to speak.

"Pan we can't keep searching the whole island not when were this close to capturing the believer, said the one in the cloak."

"I'm in charge here Felix, said Pan. There is someone on this island and I can feel it."

"But we have searched everywhere."

"Don't you think I know that?! When I find whoever it is they will be in for a world of pain like never before!"

"So what is your course of action?"

"Head back to camp and watch over the boys till I arrive, I'll keep looking…for what I have yet to discover."

"Best of luck to you, said Felix before disappearing into the trees."

The boy called Pan was all alone. An intense gaze pierced the night as his eyes darted back and forth nervously.

"Come out! I know you are here!"

_They couldn't have been talking about me could they?! No, that's ridiculous but still if he is then what ever shall I do?"_

"Bloody hell, Pan muttered before walking into the water. If I have to take one step closer it will not end well for you!"

_This is all too much; I have to go to him! But how will he react? Either way my life might be endangering him!_

Just as she was about to come out of hiding she saw a horrid sight. A long slimy tentacle appeared out of nowhere and latched on to Pan's leg. He screamed once before he was dragged under.

_I have to save him!_

Racing as fast as her tail could go she saw a giant squid with cold yellow eyes. Along with the other tentacle there were 7 identical ones with it. She watched Pan Struggle and scratch at the thing holding him down but shortly after his eyes fluttered closed and the bubbles decreased in numbers. Pan was drowning!

_No time to think only act!_

Reaching into her bag Erica felt around for her dagger. Her fingers wrapped around the hilt as she rushed to pull it out. With her good eyes she focused on the target ahead and…she fired. It was a direct hit as the sharp metal sank into the creature's eye.

It hissed in pain and let go of its grab on Pan. She watched as it retreated into the darker parts of the ocean. For a moment she felt a relief but quickly recovered as she saw the boy's body lay still against the rocks. Wrapping both arms around the boy's waist she rose from the murky depth to the surface. She made sure to hold his head above water before setting him down gently on the sand.

Acting fast she placed her head on the boy's chest but could hear no heartbeat. Never had Erica been more afraid in her life.

_Please let this work, please let him live!_

Her tail curled around his legs protectively as she placed on hand on his chest. The other hand cradled his head as she slowly bent down and kissed him. She remembered on longs night aboard the ship one of the stories she'd hear was that a kiss from a mermaid would protect a sailor from drowning.

Erica had never kissed anyone but she never imagined her first one to be so brief and gentle. He was soft against her own mouth as she felt movement from the other end. Immediately she drew away and searched his face. At first there was no change but then his eyes flew open as he coughed out water. She found herself sigh in relief and then turned her gaze to meet his own.

"Thank goodness you're alright, she said relieved."

"A girl!"

"Well yes I—"

"It was you who I sensed arrive here in Never Land!"

"I suppose it was wasn't it?"

"How did you get her girl?"

"I swam here how else?"

For the first time Pan looked down at his feet and saw that a shimmering blue tail was wrapped around them.

"Stay back!"

"What why?"

"Because you're a mermaid!"

"What's so bad about it?! She asked offended."

"Don't toy with me it was you who lured me into the water and you who tried to drown me—"

"No! Nonsense I saved you life!"

The boy stopped mid sentence and truly looked at her. Her body was distracting and she had a beautiful face to match it but he couldn't help look into her eyes. They were a blue as clear and as truthful as he'd ever seen

"What is your name?"

"Erica and yours?"

"Peter, Peter Pan."

"Earlier you said we were in Never land, are you the boy that never grows up?"

"Aaahh so you've heard the stories."

"Being on a pirate ship gives you plenty of time to listen to stories of wishes, and mermaids, and Never land. Though you are not like how I pictured you'd be."

"And how exactly did you picture I'd be?"

"Happy and free, but I sense you are tense and desperate, for what I cannot say."

For a moment Peter stood absolutely still. This girl, this mermaid was able to see him as he truly was and that was something he made sure to hide.

"What makes you so sure I'm not a ruthless killer? He inquired as a smirk appeared on his lips."

"I…I believe you won't."

"What did you say?!"

"I said I believe you won't."

"You truly to fascinate me perhaps I will let you live as long of course as you accompany me back to meet the boys."

"Boys?"

"Lost boys, they'll be delighted."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Pixie dust."

"I have a better idea, how's about you give me a hand and take off this bracelet."

"Fine have it your way but I really don't see—"

Peter stopped as he watched with wide eyes as Erica _walked _up to him. Her tail now became a ragged skirt.

"Aaahh it really worked, Ariel wasn't lying!"

"Ariel?"

"The mermaid who gave me this bracelet."

"Well Erica I would like to hear all about your heroic tale of saving me and finding Never land. From the moment you got her you surprise me."

"It that a good thing?"

"Yes I do love surprises. Just one question."

"Yes?"

"How did you save me exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the waters I was in should have drowned me even with your help but something else occurred that caused me to wake up."

"Well I um…I kissed you."

"Kissed me?!"

"Yes well you see I heard a story that says a kiss from a mermaid protects a man from drowning."

"But I am not a man only a boy so that means…"

"Means what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh well I'm terribly sorry I only tried to help, may I ask why you can't swim?"

"Never had the time too, never learned."

"My no wonder you can't leave this island!"

Then Peter burst out laughing on the ground clutching his side.

"Oh if only you knew!"

"Knew what?"

"In time my dear Erica but right now we have somewhere to be, come we have much to discuss, he said taking her hand in his."

_I don't know who this girl or mermaid is but I find her rather amusing. I shall keep her here till I find out more about her. How exciting! I wonder if she likes games…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say except review and read please! ;) Enjoy! ;)**

Time seemed to be an illusion in Never land. The mid night breeze made Erica shiver as she was improperly dressed for the occasion. All was still and quiet accept for her and Peter's footsteps. This allowed her time to think about her decision. Going with a mysterious boy on an unknown island with how many dangers is something that would be considered reckless, a side effect from being around too many pirates. Feeling bold Erica decided to break the silence.

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"I always have the boys to keep me company."

"Yes but what about the girls?"

"Girls? We don't have any girls, no sense of adventure."

"I beg to differ, she cried defensively. I say it takes a lot of adventure to be in my position."

"And what might that be?"

"Raised among pirates, turned into a fish, traveled to a mysterious island with even more mysterious inhabitants. Sounds like quite the adventure so far."

"Pirates you say?"

"Yes what's it to you?"

"There is a pirate here on the island."

"Really?"

"Along with three heroes', an evil queen, the dark one and his son, and of course the believer."

"There you go saying that again, what's so special about this believer?"

"Never land is dying and his heart is the only thing that can restore magic and save my life."

"You're dying?!"

"If time runs out then yes but I can assure you that won't happen."

"These people… are they enemies?"

"Yes very dangerous, attacked us out of our territory and kidnapped the believer."

"How awful!"

"Indeed."

"Well then I'd like to help you on your quest."

Peter stopped and looked at her with interest, "You'd really help me?"

"Yes I believe in you Peter, even if we just met."

"Wise decision, he said smiling. It seems were here."

Erica stopped and found herself stumble into a small camp. A large fire spewed smoke as 8 or so boys danced around the flame chanting and screaming. Weapons lay unguarded by trees and small houses could be seen through the dim orange glow.

"Attention!"

The boys stopped cheering and immediately stood still, all eyes on Peter.

"We have a new member of the family, her name is Erica."

"Hi Erica! They cheered."

"Hello, she said slightly blushing."

"You may resume the celebration."

So they boys turned their backs on Pan one by one as they danced through the thick smoke.

"What are they celebrating?"

"The believer is in our grasp and will be here shortly."

"Oh I see."

"Now if you need anything I'll just be around—"

"Actually yes there is something I need."

This outburst caught Peter by surprise but quickly masked it.

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you had any clothes you could spar, it's quite chilly out tonight."

"I'll do better than that, I'll make you a nice wardrobe!"

"Peter you must be joking!"

"Oh but I'm quite serious and you shall have every jewel imaginable!"

"Peter!"

"Does this displease you?"

"No not at all!"

"Then I don't see—"

"I'm just don't really like being showered with gifts that's all."

"Very well but don't complain when you those objects girls so desire."

"I don't desire priceless objects I desire a real family, a place where I am truly loved not admired because of simple looks."

Peter was wide eyed and no reply came to her response. Erica was a bit taken back herself and instantly regretted saying those things as her face became a shade of purple.

"Well I…I'll just—"

"Right of course."

"Good, good."

"So it's getting kind of late I'm going to—"

"Yes me too."

"Alright then."

"Okay."

"Good night Peter."

"Night…Erica."

So Erica slipped into a fur outfit with a dark cloak curtsy of the lost boys. She found a nice shady tree and began to climb up it for protection and privacy. Easing herself up on a thick branch she peered down to see the boys were fast asleep in the fire's glow. Her eyes shut tightly waiting for peace but sleep would not come. Instead her mind was racing trying to recap the night's events.

_Did I really mean what I said? Sure I was lonely and sure I always felt empty but why now, why bring it up?! Something's just not right about this place. They may think I'm easy going but in all honesty I'm suspicious as hell. First chance I get I take a swim around the island's perimeter and see if I can find these so called other's. _

_One thing's for sure Peter is the leader here and it seems he controls the others by fear. Maybe Never land isn't as a promised paradise after all. Still even after I said it what did expect was going to happen?!_

Silently cursing herself, Erica finally felt her limbs grow heavy as she drifted into slumber. Meanwhile in a high tree house a certain conversation was taking place between Peter and is number one man Felix.

"Who is she?"

"You think I know?! Felix I don't know about this girl, she makes me feel…uneasy."

"If girls were easy we would have them around more often now tell me why

"Who is she?"

"You think I know?! Felix I don't know about this girl, she makes me feel…uneasy."

"If girls were easy we would have them around more often now tell me why our worried."

"She clearly has a good heart and as luck would have it I need a heart."

"The believer—"

"Yes I'm well aware of his heart my problem is I don't need another obstacle in the way and Erica just is a complete mystery."

"So spend more time with her…gain her trust and then see if she's a threat or not."

"Felix that is the best idea you've ever had!"

"Thank you sir."

"Still I can't shake away the feeling I get when I'm around her."

"Magic perhaps?"

"No, no something more powerful, I would be able to tell if she practiced in the arts."

"Well there's one thing powerful enough but I don't see how—"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?"

"This is quite near impossible but true loves kiss could have been powerful enough to save you and—"

"Yes your right she did say she kissed me but that was because she believed it would save me."

"Well it worked didn't it?"

"Yes but I could have been for a number of reasons."

"Right, said Felix unconvinced. You know what I think?"

"Think before you speak."

Felix paused but continued as a smirk crept up his lips.

"I think that Peter Pan is in love."

"But that's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible."

"We just met it could have been nothing simply a strange encounter of meeting someone."

"And your idea of greeting a stranger is kissing someone?"

"Felix!"

"Sorry."

"Whoever this girl is I will find out more about her. You may leave now."

"As you wish but keep an open mind, there is more than one way to save yourself."

His last words echoed in Peter's mind as he shook his head. He climbed into his hammock and rocked back and forth. Sleep drew near but he stayed awake, his eyes staring straight ahead at the stars. So he pulled out his pipes and began to play to the steady rhythm of wind caught in the woods.

The song was a tune he had once enjoyed in his younger years and now it was a constant reminder of what he was going to lose. Finally Peter's eyes shut and his breathing slowed as he was fast asleep.


End file.
